Ce que l'on nous prend
by Mayuno
Summary: Après la mort de Kuroko, l'équipe de Seirin s'est dissoute, et chacun est partie de son côté. Entre Kagami pour qui le temps s'est arrêté, Riko qui a coupé tout contacte avec l'extérieur, Hyuga qui s'acharne aux études pour ne penser à rien, et le reste de l'équipe laissé à l'abandon avec sa peine et son fardeau, chacun en est persuadé; pour eux tout s'est terminé il y a trois mois


Coucou les copinous (se protège des snipers et autres Bazookas)! ARGHH! Me tuez pas! Je sais très bien que publier une nouvelle fiction maintenant, alors que j'ai été absente pendant énormément de temps, mais concidérez ça comme... La preuve que je suis en vie? /SBAFF/

Plus sérieusement, je fais ça justement pour vous montrez que je n'ai pas abandonner mes fictions, et que je suis de retour! *applause*!

Je vais continuer mes autres fictions ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai eu un blanc monumentale pendant un sacré paquet de temps, mais là je suis de retour (moi et mon imagination tordue *nommée Marcel-Pascal!*)!

Alors, sans prévenir, comme ça, au feeling, je me lance sur une fanfic' KnB, et une pas très joyeuse en plus, héhé!

Bref, voici quelques infos;

Titre; Ce que l'on nous prend...

Auteur; C'est moéééééééééééé

Ranting; K+ parce que ça parle de mort, et plus tard d'autres trucs...

Principe ou résumé (le résumé est en haut donc je met des précisons ici): A chacun des chapitre, on retrouvera un membre de l'équipe de Seirin, et on pourra voir la vie qu'il mène trois mois après la mort de Kuroko, et ainsi assister à sa remonter ou à sa descente aux enfers!

On commence fort, puisque le premier est... Kagami! Yatta! Yeah!Yeah!

Droits; Rien ne m'appartient, je le jure m'sieur, tout l'est à m'sieur Tadatoshi Fujimaki, v'lààààààààààààà!

**Bref, let's go!**

* * *

><p>Au départ, ça n'était qu'une simple grippe.<p>

Au départ, malgré son corps d'apparence frêle, faible, chétif, on le croyait invincible, prêt à tout enduré, et incroyablement fort.

Au départ, on pensait qu'il serait rapidement remis sur pieds, et prêt à reprendre l'entrainement.

Au départ, on ne le voyait pas lorsqu'il était là…

Au départ on le sentait à nos côtés.

Au départ on avait un mach le week-end prochain.

Au départ, on était une équipe…

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois. Trois mois qu'il était partie. Trois mois que le lycée Seirin n'avait plus d'équipe de basketball. Et trois mois qu'il évitait de courir dans l'ombre des ballons de basket.

L'ancien joueur numéro 10 de l'équipe de Seirin, marchait, les mains en poche, dans les rues de la capitale.

Le regard dans le vague, et l'esprit ailleurs. Il leva la tête au moment où un feu rouge se mit à clignoter, et dans une grimace, changea de direction.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois, pourtant rien n'avait changé. Le chagrin, la colère, l'amertume, et ce vide qui semblait sans fin ! Non, rien n'avait changé, rien ne s'était reconstruire, rien en lui n'avait l'air de vouloir s'apaiser.

Chaque boutique, chaque tournant, chaque rue, chaque objet, chaque être vivant semblait lui rappeler l'ultime vérité : Kuroko Tetsuya, joueur numéro 11 de l'équipe de basketball de Seirin, le sixième joueur fantôme de la génération des miracles était mort.

Kagami se mit soudainement à rire, ça lui arrivait souvent, surtout lorsqu'il repensait à son ancien coéquipier, après tout, c'était assez risible « Un fantôme, une ombre venait de mourir » !

Comment était-ce possible ? Les ombres ne peuvent pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Il se mit à rire de plus belle, encore et encore, à en avoir mal aux cotes. Bon sang, c'était juste ridicule, tellement ridicule ! Tellement…

Il s'arrêta. Laissant petit à petit, le calme pesant des alentours lui rappeler la dure réalité.

C'était la première fois, depuis son enterrement, qu'il été sorti de chez lui. Il ne savait par quel courage, il avait réussie à franchir la porte d'entrée, ni comment il avait pu marcher jusqu'ici.

Il n'était même pas retourné au lycée après ça.

Il avait bêtement pensé sortir prendre l'air, et tenter de revoir du monde, essayer de se motiver, pour remonter.

Mais plus il se débattait plus il s'enfonçait.

Comme si l'air lui-même était devenu son pire ennemie, un feu brulant lui arrachant la gorge à chaque parole, à chaque son produit. Comme si la route n'était plus qu'un immense amas de terre soufflé, stérile, et impropre.

Il fit demi-tour, et repartie le plus vite possible, avant de mourir asphyxié, ou pire avalé par cette terre sans mémoire, qui l'avait déjà pris à lui.

Pourtant, il ralentie sa cadence, doucement, fixant la pancarte lumineuse, clignotant au-dessus de lui.

Un fast-food. En baissant le regard, il aperçue deux personnes attablés, un être mince et fragile, et un grand crétin à l'air bien trop fier.

En regardant à nouveau devant lui, prêt d'un passage piéton, il les vit à nouveau. Il voulut avancer, mais ses jambes tremblées, et étaient comme prise dans le bitume. Cette terre voulait l'absorber, et le recouvrir de goudron, il pouvait sentir cette matière pénétrer sa peau, et lui couper le souffle, lui brouiller la vue. Allait-elle le prendre aujourd'hui, et le punir pour sa lâcheté ? Il aurait voulu la supplié de l'emporter, maintenant, et ici même, et elle l'aurait peut-être fait, si quelque chose en lui n'avait pas brillé.

« Je ferais de toi le joueur numéro un du Japon ! »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les deux garçons avaient disparues, à la place, une luciole était tombé, sur le point de s'éteindre elle vacillait, pourtant, elle luttait encore.

Le joueur aux cheveux rouges, se dirigea d'un pas lent vers cet insecte insignifiant, avant de le prendre dans sa main droite.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit sa poigne de fer, l'insecte repris son envole, et partie au loin, dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Kagami Taiga, esquissa un sourire si ce petit être insignifiant pouvait encore volait, pourquoi pas lui ?

Ce jour-là, une nouvelle flamme aux couleurs ambre, naquit au milieu de l'ombre, surplombait par les nuages, sans attaches, et les lampadaires, cloués à la terre de pétrole.

Ce jour-là, la terre qui lui avait pris celui qu'il chérissait le plus, avait vu la renaissance de l'être qu'il avait été.

* * *

><p>Ouai, ouai! On t'aime Kagami, toussa!<p>

Bref! Si j'ai fait Kagami OOC vous me le dites, et j'essaierais de le corrier, et de faire plus attention à l'avenir! Et parce que chez moi c'est une habitude de casser le melo-dramatique à deux balles (j'ai une haute estime de moi-même, j'vous jure...);

Kuroko; Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis mort?

Moi; Parce que je l'ai décidé! C'est ma fiction, je fais c'que j veux!

Kagami; J'ai l'air d'une tapette!

Moi; Ta gueule, j'vais te tuer!

Kagami; vu que t'as tué Kuroko ça me surprendrait pas!

Kuroko; Kagami-kun aurait pu mourir à ma place...

Kagami; Ouai! Tout à f-...Kuroko?

Kuroko; Hum?

Kagami; Viens là p'tit enfoiré!

*et il disparurent au loin, poursuivis par une hystérique totalement barge prête à les stalker jusque dans leur baignoire*

Voilààààààààààààà! Review siouplais, y'ais pas d'talent!*meurt*

Bref; A la prochaine!


End file.
